Whataya Want From Me
by Wings of Writing
Summary: This is a cute little Zemxy fic inspired by the song Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert. What happens when Demyx randomly kisses Zexion one day in the library? See what ensues. Disclaimer: I own nothing! Rated T for caution. COMPLETED!
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the song, not the characters, or the quote that Zexion is reading right at the beginning. The song belongs to the amazing Adam Lambert. The characters (and world) to square enix, and the quote belongs to Charles Dickens. The only thing that is mine is the wonderful little plot bunny that this song gave me. So without farther ado i give you my story.

Zexion closed the giant tome he was reading with a snap, he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. He just kept replaying the feel of Demyx's soft lips against his. Zexion laid his head back on the plush coach of the library and stared at the ceiling, attempting to fathom what had possessed number IX to kiss him so suddenly. Zexion pressed a hand to his lips; they were still tingling, even though it'd been over a day since the kiss. Why could Demyx create such feelings in him, why did his heart flutter (which he hadn't thought he'd possessed), his lips tingle, and his stomach flip-flop? They were Nobodies… they weren't suppose to have hearts, weren't supposed to feel, but Zexion must admit after that kiss… well he was beginning to doubt everything he'd ever believed about Nobodies.

_Flashback_

"_Sadly, sadly, the sun rose; it rose upon no sadder sight than the man of good abilities," Zexion mumbled, reading out loud from the book in his lap "and good emotions, incapable of their directed exercise, incapable of his own help and his own happiness, sensible of the blight on him, and resigning himself to l—"Zexion's reading was suddenly interrupted by a feeling of warmth against his lips. Zexion's violet eyes widened and he looked up to see Demyx's face close to his, close enough that their lips were touching, he gasped in surprise and pulled back._

"_D-d-Demyx," he stuttered, "W-what are you doing?"_

_The Melodious Nocturne opened his crystal eyes and looked at the Schemer, "Kissing you, silly."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because" Demyx said before turning to walk away, humming a tune, leaving behind a very, very shocked blunette. Zexion placed a hand to his lips, they felt numb, yet alive at the same time. A shiver passed through his body and he looked thoughtfully after the blonde, what were these…feelings that the kiss seemed to have awakened?_

_End flashback_

Zexion sighed and whispered softly, "_Hey slow it down whataya want from me, whataya want from me? Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me, whataya want from me_?" Shaking his head Zexion stood, he'd just have to go find number IX and question him. The Schemer just could not understand what these feelings were, and that scared him. He was used to be cold, unfeeling, heartless but Demyx's lips had opened a door and now Zexion didn't know… and not knowing terrified him more than anything.

A soft strain of music exited the door of Number IX's room accompanied by a beautiful tenor voice. In the room, Demyx was crouched over his sitar completely lost in the beauty he was creating. In the room, his teal eyes were closed and a look of complete happiness on his face, this was where he belonged this was his zone. Yet even with the beauty of his music Demyx missed a note, one single note, but it was enough to make the Nocturne pause and frown. He never missed notes, not on his sitar, the sitar was his instrument and he was perfect on it. Demyx may not be the strongest of fighters or the most competent person, but when it came to music not a Nobody in The Castle That Never Was could surpass him. So why was the Melodious Nocturne missing a note? Simple, the Cloaked Schemer. Demyx could not forget his bold actions two days before; he couldn't determine what had possessed him to kiss Zexion, his superior, but he did. It had been a split second decision and Demyx couldn't bring himself to regret it, but fear was beginning to cloud his heart (he knew he had one). He'd been hurt before and Zexion was one of the most heartless in the organization, what had possessed him to be so bold?

Demyx leaned his head against the neck of his Sitar, what if Zexion was no better than Marluxia? What if he had his heart played with again, he didn't think he could take it once more. Demyx shook his head, these thoughts weren't helping him… he'd just have to wait and see what happened. Sighing, he placed his hands back on his sitar and began the beautiful tune again and few seconds past and he slipped back into the words, his tenor voice softly singing, _"There might have been a time, /when I would give myself away / oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn."_

Unbeknownst to Demyx, Zexion was standing outside his door and gasped, surprised at the beauty and tone of Demyx's voice, it was like an angel singing. Zexion rapped lightly on the door, the playing from inside stopped and Demyx looked at the door startled before standing to open the door, upon seeing Zexion he jumped and stuttered, "Z-Zexy, what are you doing here?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow at his new nickname but said nothing about it instead saying, "I want to talk to you Demyx. May I come in?"

"O-of course," Demyx stuttered stepping aside, he had a pretty good idea what the Schemer had to say and he had an idea what Zexion wanted.

Zexion walked into the room and looked around, amazed to find that it was actually neat, he expected Demyx to be somewhat of a slob. Zexion was surprised, and glad, to be proved wrong. He looked over at Demyx, who was obviously nervous, and said, "I wish to discuss the, um, kiss we shared the other day. What possessed you to kiss me?"

Demyx ran a hand through his hair, "To be honest? I don't know… I mean I've liked you for some time, Zexion, but I never intended to act on it, but the other day I really couldn't resist. I just had to kiss you and I know you probably don't care, you probably don't even feel like a proper Nobody should, but I had to kiss you Zexy!" Demyx said rambling, "I'm sorry if I offended you, just forget it. I- I-I" he stuttered before stopping and looking at Zexion, who had just set there watching him violet eyes wide.

Zexion looked at Demyx for a few seconds just blinking before some impulse filled him and he walked straight over to Demyx and did something entirely out of character. He leaned up and kissed Demyx's lips softly. "I didn't mind" Zexion whispered softly, "But I must admit…. You awoke something in me Demyx, some feeling and my heart has been cold, or nonexistant, for so long, that I don't know how this will go but… I think I'm willing to try. I want to learn how, how to be human again, and I think you could teach me Demyx. You are the most human of us all, you feel the most. So teach me," he finished and looked up at the taller man, fear in his eyes, but also resolve… they need this, both of them, and something in Zexion's newly beating heart knew that and was determined that these two Nobodies would get their happy ending.

Demyx smiled softly at Zexion and rested his forehead against the much shorter man's head, singing softly to his new found love, _"So now, here we are so whataya want from me / whataya want from me?"_

"Just teach me, Demyx. Teach me to love."

_______________

Authors Note: Okay so I have this entire fic completed (it's not very long!) and so I will do posts based off reviews. So please read and review and the next chapter will get posted sooner!!


	2. The Panic

A/N: Okay so here is chapter two. I can't remember if I edited this chapter or not but I really want to post it. So I'm going to post it as is (my eye is hurting making it hard for me to look at the computer screen right now). Anyway here it is.

Chapter 2-The Panic

A few weeks later, Zexion was walking down the halls of Castle Oblivion, a small smile on his face, a complete contrast to his trademark scowl, but ever since that day a few weeks ago Zexion felt like a different Nobody. His entire being felt… lighter. The World That Never Was no longer seemed the dark and gloomy place it was. The rain that drizzled down almost nonstop was now a thing of beauty not a nuisance. Zexion sighed, "How did he manage to change me this much, so fast?" Zexion shivered slightly unable to repress the shiver of fear, he wasn't sure if he liked all the changes. "Am I even me, anymore?" Zexion asked himself as he walked into the library. As he walked over to his favorite chair, the chair Demyx had kissed him in, Zexion had to suppress a smile. He shivered again, so unaccustomed to how the very thought of the blonde-haired nobody brought him joy. Zexion shook his head and pulled out yet another giant tome, he was here to read, not to think about his boyfriend. Zexion let his eyes skim over the page but found that the more he tried to concentrate on the book before him the more his mind wandered to teal eyes, blonde hair, and those amazing kisses. As much as he tried to fight it, Demyx was ingrained in his brain, he had become all consuming. As Zexion tried once more, in vain, to spend at list fifteen minutes not thinking of the other Nobody, in walked who else?

A yell of "ZEXY!!!!!!!" was the only warning Zexion had before he was glomped, "I missed you!" Demyx placed a light kiss on the blunette's cheek.

A spark of panic passed through Zexion, as extremely strong emotions swamped his newly beating heart, and Zexion lost it. The shorter nobody jumped away from Demyx and ran across the room, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" he screamed, his visible eye wide with panic, his pupil dilated. "YOU'RE--YOU'RE CHANGING ME, I'M NOT WHO I WAS, AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU AREN'T A TRUE NOBODY AND NOW YOU'VE INFECTED ME. DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME, AGAIN!!" Then Zexion turned and ran, he fled through the hallways of the Castle That Never Was, crystal tears staining his pale cheeks. He couldn't do this, he couldn't learn to love, he couldn't pretend to be human. He was a Nobody, he wasn't meant to feel and Demyx had caused these unfamiliar emotions. Zexion flew into his room and slammed the door shut behind him and began just destroying everything. His books, stacked neatly on their shelves, flew across the room pages coming loose. The shelves themselves were sent crashing to the floor, his desk was overturned and then, as suddenly as the panic had come on… it was gone. Zexion fell slowly to his floor, tears now streaming in earnest, '_what had he done?'_

"I am a bastard," Zexion murmured to himself, as he choked back a sob, "A heartless bastard." As if to deny that statement his heart throbbed painfully and Zexion choked out, "Demyx……" Zexion hugged his knees and sobbed softly into them, he had to fix this. He knew Demyx would be heartbroken. He had to fix it and soon….

Meanwhile, Demyx was still in the library staring blankly at the space were Zexion, his Zexion, had yelled those hurtful words at him. Demyx choked suddenly and his heart tore in two as tears started pouring out of his beautiful teal eyes. Demyx fell to his knees sobbing, how could his Zexion say such things? How could the man who he loved completely, and he thought loved him, do that? Demyx put a hand to his chest, pain radiating from the area where his heart beat. _'So this is what a broken heart feels like?'_ he thought as his entire being seemed to mourn the loss of Zexion, and to break at the words that seemed to ring endlessly in his ears.

Still sobbing, Demyx pulled himself to his feet, he had to get back to his room he needed his music, right now. The blonde knew the only thing that would give him the semblance calm was the feeling of his sitar strings under his fingers. Demyx slowly walked along the wall of the library, stumbling every few steps as if injured. He forced himself to move through the castle and to his room, amazed none of the other Nobodies were about to see him so distraught. Not that most would have cared, still Demyx considered himself lucky. Once in his room Demyx sat down next to his sitar and began plucking the tune in his shattered heart. A mournful sound came from the sitar, the sound of a heart that was completely devastated, a true love that was lost. It was the most mournful thing that Demyx had ever played, and also the most truthful. With a final gasp Demyx finished the song and started sobbing anew, his tears flowing strongly and freely, he didn't think he would ever be happy again and as Demyx mourned a small rap, rap, rap sounded on his door. Demyx looked at the door, with no intention of answering it, and noticed a small slip of paper slide under the door. Standing, he walked over to the sheet and opened it. Written in small neat script the paper read:

"_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need[ed] a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me"_

Demyx looked at the slip of paper in shock; it could only be from one person…Zexion. He gasped, surprised, did this mean? Taking a shaking breath Demyx slowly opened his door and standing there, looking just as distraught and heartbroken as Demyx felt, was Zexion.

"I'm sorry… so, so sorry…" Zexion whispered looking straight at Demyx, "I panicked… I'm not used to emotions yet, love. So I freaked and said things I could never mean…. I hope you can forgive me…." Zexion finished and looked down, terrified of Demyx's reaction.

Demyx stared at Zexion for a few seconds then slowly placed his fingers under the younger nobodies chin and tilted his face up, "I forgive you…. But promise me that this won't happen again, if you are feeling scared or unsure, tell me. Don't let it build up, I can't have my heart broken again, Zexion."

Zexion nodded, "I promise…" he whispered and stepped shyly towards Demyx, wrapping his arms around Demyx's waist. "And as new as this is to me, I love you Demyx. You've changed me; you've given me a heart."

Demyx nervously wrapped his arms around Zexion, "I love you too, my Cloaked Schemer."

A/N: Okay so what did ya'll think??? Review and lot me know. The more reviews I get the more willing I will be to post the next chapter. So please give my stor some love!


	3. The Doubts

A couple of months passed in complete bliss for the two Nobodies and the pair slowly grew closer, in fact it became rare to see one without the other around the castle. The rest of the Organization was shocked by the change they saw in both Nobodies. Zexion, known for being cool and calculating, showed a softer side that none of the Organization would have ever expected him to possess. Demyx, while still a spaz, showed an amazing ability to hold serious conversations with his lover.

"You know, I think we nearly gave Xemnas a heart attack," Demyx chuckled, smiling over at Zexion.

Zexion gave a small smile, "It does seem that way, he seemed rather shocked when I smiled at him."

"Do you think we'll be able to prove to him that Nobodies can develop hearts?"

Zexion shrugged, "I don't know…I mean if it was just you and me, then I'd say it was doubtful, but Axel and Roxas have reported the same discovery. Nobodies do not fully lack hearts, as we expected, especially considering I feel one beating rather strongly in my chest right now." Zexion said, placing a hand over his chest. "Though, I do not recall having one before you kissed me…" he paused. "Something happened, something in our forming a relationship formed a heart for me. Though I think you've always had one Demyx, you've always been different from the rest of us." Zexion smiled as he finished.

Demyx smiled down at his shorter lover, "I'll take that as a compliment… though I know at a time it probably wouldn't have been."

"It is a compliment, love; I don't think you ever lost your heart. It seemed innate in you to have a heart. Myde may have turned heartless, but whatever caused that transition created a very unique and special Nobody."

Demyx smiled and swooped down to place a light kiss to Zexion's lips. "So how do we convince the others of this amazing discovery?" he asked.

"It may just be something they have to discover on their own. If you had told me I would develop a heart a few months ago, I would have thought you crazy."

Demyx chuckled and shook his head at his lover. He loved times like these when he and Zexion could just enjoy a placid walk down the hallway or sit together while he played music or while Zexion read. Demyx had even come to enjoy the sound of Zexion reading one of his tomes out loud, even though it did at times cause him to drift to sleep. Demyx's world had simply become bliss all because of his amazing lover. Many a melody had come to the Melodious Nocturne, caused simply by the presence of Zexion, and his world seemed perfect. Yet one thing still loomed in Demyx's mind. Demyx was different from the rest of the Nobodies, in everything, and while Zexion may see it as perfection, Demyx just couldn't see it. He was, plain and simple, a freak.

Zexion looked over at his lover, concern on his features noting the older Nobodies'1 serious expression, "Demyx, what's wrong?"

Demyx sighed and said in an obvious lie, "Nothing Zexy, it's nothing, it's just me being silly."

Zexion gave him a doubtful look, "We promised to share everything with each other."

Demyx sighed and knew that Zexion was right, they need to share everything, just to make there were no more blow-ups, or breakdowns, especially now that their relationship seemed to be going so perfectly. Demyx slowly brought Zexion to his room and sat down at sitar, knowing he could express himself better through song. He plucked a few soft strains of music before singing softly in his beautiful tenor:  
_"__Yeah, it's plain to see  
that baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly "_

Demyx looked over at Zexion, a look of complete vulnerability on his face, his heart laid out for Zexion to see.

"Is that really how you see yourself, Demyx?" Zexion asked, softly, "Do you really see yourself as a freak? Oh, Demyx." Zexion walked over to Demyx and kneeled next to him, "Love, you are the perfect one. You are caring and compassion, you are unbiased and everything contains beauty for you. Demyx you are perfection personified. Don't let any ever tell you otherwise. I love you, Demyx, everything about you." Zexion said, placing a hand on Demyx's knee, looking his lover straight in the eye.

Demyx knelt, placing his sitar gently aside, next to the blunette, tears in his eyes, "I love you too Zexy. I do, but how can I be perfect when you outshine me at everything?"

"Me, perfect?" Zexion scoffed. "I'm anything but Demyx. I was afraid of everything our relationship represented, afraid of my emotions, and I hurt you. I know you still dream about that day sometimes, love. I've heard you crying in your sleep."

Demyx hugged, Zexion, "I'm just afraid to lose you, my existence was incomplete without you, and the thought of losing you, in anyway, destroys me. That day almost confirmed my fears, but I understand know and it doesn't hurt anymore. I dream more often of you being killed, than I do of you leaving me. I know you won't leave me, Zexy, of that I am certain."

"I will never leave you again; even the thought of life without you is heart stopping. You complete me."

Demyx nodded, as he fought his tears, not really sure whether they were tears of happiness or joy anymore and placed a soft kiss, to his lovers lips. "I believe you… and you know my fears now seem so ridiculous now."

Zexion chuckled, "That is because they were, love. You never need fear."

Demyx smiled and picked up the smaller man and carried him over to the bed, lying next to him. "This is bliss." he whispered as the pair drifted off to sleep content in each other's arms.

**a/n: please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One more chapter after this!!**


	4. The Date

Zexion awoke the next morning and smiled softly at the man sleeping next to him, he placed a soft kiss to Demyx's cheek and slowly slipped out of his arms. Finding a sheet of paper, he quickly wrote Demyx a note that he would see him later, and then slipped quietly out of the room. As we walked to his room, Zexion had an idea and smiled, wondering how to implement it. Zexion wanted to affirm to Demyx that their relationship was solid and that he loved Demyx with everything that he was. So, Zexion moved quickly into his room and set about working. He pulled out four slips of paper and wrote a line on each, before folding them and placing Demyx's name on each. The fourth slip of paper, he tucked into his robe. He quickly set about placing the other sheets of paper in places Demyx would frequent, especially if he was searching for Zexion. Once that was done, Zexion went up to the top of the castle and set about creating an extremely realistic illusion, something that could be solid, so that he and Demyx could have the perfect dinner date. Then Zexion waited, knowing Demyx would find him eventually…

Demyx slowly blinked his eyes open, and then set up suddenly looking wildly around his room for Zexion. Not finding the Nobody, he freaked, until he saw two things. The first, a note on the pillow next to him, the second a note taped onto his sitar. Confused, Demyx went to read the note on his sitar, since it was rather random, and he found this:

"_There might have been a time."_

Now highly confounded, he went to read the note on his bed, but all that note simply explained that Zexion would seem him later. "Well that's helpful…" Demyx mutter to himself, "Now where could the boyfriend be?" He looked back at the strip of paper with the single line on it, "What could this mean…" he asked himself. Demyx shook his head and set off for Zexion's room hoping the Nobody would explain his cryptic message. Upon arriving at the blunette's room he discovered the door unlocked and the room empty, "Odd."

Demyx looked around the room beginning to feel slightly bewildered and that's when he noticed it, sitting in the center of the desk, a sheet of paper, with his name written on it in neat scrawl. Curiously, Demyx walked over to the paper and opened it to discover yet another single, line:

"_When I would let you slip away"_

Demyx read the paper and a frown creased his brows, "What is he up to? He's typically cryptic, but this is ridiculous. Well I guess I should check the library if he's not there, then I don't know where he is." As Demyx walked to the library he hummed softly under his breath. Walking into the library, Demyx immediately noticed it was entirely empty. "Well that's not too unusual, but where is he?" Demyx asked himself walking over to his and Zexion's favorite couch and saw, yet another slip of paper. Already having a good idea that another cryptic line would be on the sheet Demyx picked it up this one. It read:

_I wouldn't even try_

Demyx frowned, "Seriously what is with these?" he muttered, feeling slightly annoyed that he couldn't find his boyfriend. Looking at the slip of paper he noticed written in small script underneath the line, the words, 'come to the highest tower of the castle. I'll be waiting…'

"Now what the crap is he really up to?" Demyx asked himself as he hurriedly headed towards the highest tower. He'd had enough of this little scavenger hunt and just wanted to be near his boyfriend. Demyx moved through the Castle That Never Was as fast as he could, moving quickly towards the tower, muttering all the while about cryptic boyfriends and their strange and cryptic plans. As he opened the door to the stairwell leading to tower, Demyx noticed one more slip of paper, which read:

_But I think you could save my life_

Underneath those words Zexion had added in his neat handwriting, 'almost there, love. Demyx couldn't help but smile a little bit seeing that, his boyfriend sure had changed since that kiss a few months ago. The cold and calculate had changed into a someone who was honestly in love and it amazed Demyx. He never thought he'd be so lucky to have Zexion as his, yet hear he was. Smiling, Demyx began the long trek up the stair eager to find his Zexion and give him a sound kissing.

Zexion waited nervously in his illusion, he looked around again making sure everything was perfect. The food, which he had prepared in the kitchen and then brought up to the tower by some Dusks, everything else Zexion had made into a solid illusion. He had briefly snuck down to Marluxia's garden to steal a few flowers for Demyx, he was sure his boyfriend would love him. Demyx always seemed to appreciate little gifts, even if Zexion couldn't understand why. Zexion felt his heart start pounding as he heard footsteps approaching, Demyx was almost there. Zexion eyes glued themselves to the door as he watched anxiously, his heart in his throat. The door was suddenly and haphazardly thrown open, "ZEXY!!!" Demyx cried laying eyes on his lover.

Demyx ran over to Zexion and tackled him, his lips immediately finding Zexion's. Demyx kissed Zexion passionately and dominated Zexion's lips. Pulling back Demyx looked at Zexion, "Now do you want to tell me what these were about?" Demyx asked placing the scraps of paper in Zexion's hand.

Zexion smirked slightly and said, "well if you put them together they say _there might have been a time_ / _when I would let you slip away / I wouldn't even try / but I think you could save my life._ It's how I feel about you Demyx. You saved me from living in this void of no emotions and I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to, but the thought of leaving you freezes my heart. The heart you made start beating in my chest, you are my heart Demyx. I love you."

Demyx felt tears come into his eyes as he looked at Zexion and smiled, "Oh Zex, I love you too. You are my everything. You taught me that I don't need to be afraid to give myself over to someone . Marluxia really hurt me, but you aren't like that. You may have been scared but you always with me because of me. I wasn't a toy for you to cast aside whenever you were ready. You gave yourself to me fully and that allowed me to give myself to you. I love you, too Zexion. I love you so much." Demyx pulled Zexion against him, hugging him tightly, before leaning down and placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Zexion felt himself become lost in the feel of Demyx's lips against his, this was perfection and Zexion couldn't remember ever feeling happier. So as he and Demyx kissed, he felt his heart betting strongly in his chest and released that he was truly and wholly complete and all because of the most perfect Nobody in the world.

FIN!

**a/n: Okay that is it!! Hope you enjoyed the story!!!! AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
